The present invention relates to a substrate holding and rotating device that rotates a substrate while holding the substrate, and a substrate cleaning apparatus and a substrate processing apparatus including the same.
Substrate processing apparatuses have been conventionally used to subject substrates such as semiconductor wafers, and glass substrates for photomasks, liquid crystal displays, and optical disks to various types of processing.
In the substrate processing apparatuses, the substrates are subjected to cleaning processing with the substrates held by spin chucks. Examples of the spin chucks include end surface holding type spin chucks that hold outer edges of the substrates (see, for example, JP 10-92912 A). The end surface holding type spin chuck includes a motor, a spin base driven to rotate by the motor, and a plurality of holding pins provided on the spin base. The plurality of holding pins are abutted against the outer edge of the substrate so that the substrate is held on the spin base. The spin chuck rotates around a vertical axis so that the substrate rotates in a horizontal attitude. In this state, the top surface of the substrate is cleaned with a brush or the like.
However, not only the top surface of the substrate but also the outer edge of the substrate must, in some cases, be cleaned. In such a case, when the outer edge of the substrate is held by the plurality of holding pins, the whole of the outer edge of the substrate is difficult to uniformly clean.